Premier RendezVous
by lagentillefan
Summary: Séquel de Prima Noctae.Toujours McWeir.


**PREMIER RENDEZ-VOUS**

Le docteur Rodney McKay se trouvait dans le mess avec son ami, le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. Bien qu'il soit fort tôt c'est à dire 7h le militaire attendait des explications de la part du scientifique. En effet, John était tombé sur Rodney quand celui-ci quittait la chambre du docteur Elizabeth Weir, leader d'Atlantis mais aussi accessoirement petite amie du Canadien.

Rodney et John attendaient Elizabeth. L'astrophysicien avait insisté que la diplomate soit là pour raconter leur histoire au militaire. Elle arriva enfin et fut étonnée de les voir tous les deux à cette heure si matinale. De plus, ils ne semblaient pas avoir touché à leurs plateaux et on n'aurait même dit qu'ils l'attendaient. Elizabeth fut de plus en plus intriguée.

**Elizabeth :** Bonjour, messieurs.

**John**_(souriant) _Enfin, vous voilà !

**Elizabeth**_(étonnée) _Quoi ?

**Rodney**_(embarrassé et s'éclaircissant la voix) _Heu…Hem…Il est au courant…pour nous…

**Elizabeth**_(portant la main à son front) _Et je peux savoir comment ?

**John**_(avec un large sourire) _J'ai piqué McKay lorsqu'il sortait de votre chambre ce matin.

**Elizabeth**_(suspicieuse) _Et je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez devant ma chambre, colonel ?

**John**_(piégé) _Heu…J'avais des doutes…Alors je voulais vérifier. Mais c'est votre faute aussi ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

**Elizabeth**_(levant un sourcil en souriant) _Parce que vous êtes la pire pipelette d'Atlantis.

**Rodney**_(sirotant son café) _C'est évident.

**John**_(boudant) _Je sais garder les secrets…

**Rodney :** Alors, gardez bien celui-là, s'il vous plaît.

**John**_(frétillant comme un enfant impatient) _Je peux vous poser des questions, maintenant ?

**Rodney**_(hésitant) _Heu…

**Elizabeth**_(soupirant) _Allez-y.

**John : **Ça a commencé quand ?

**Rodney :** De façon officielle, ça doit faire trois jours…

**Elizabeth :** Notre première fois était officielle pour moi, Rodney.

**Rodney**_(surpris) _Vraiment ?

**Elizabeth**_(posant sa tête sur son épaule) _Oui…

**Rodney :** Alors, rectification, ça fait quatre jours.

**John :** Et c'était où ?

**Elizabeth**_(se redressant en voyant un serveur passer) _Sur Calderan.

**John**_(surpris) _Sur Cal… ? Quoi ? Mais… ?

**Rodney :** Mon subterfuge est allé un peu plus loin que ce que j'avais prévu…

**John**_(les yeux agrandis par la stupeur) _Alors, vous avez…

**Elizabeth :** Oui. _(riant)_ Ne vous l'avais-je pas déjà dit ?

**John**_(déstabilisé) _Heu…Si, mais je croyais que c'était une plaisanterie…

**Rodney**_(rougissant) _Et bien, non.

**John**_(souriant malicieusement) _Alors, c'était vous que Tyler avait entendus, pas Beckett et Cadman !

John n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre la réponse. Leurs visages parlaient d'eux même : ils étaient devenus aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

**John :** Si Beckett apprend que c'est vous qui avez balancé cette rumeur à son sujet, McKay, il va vous tuer.

**Rodney**_(acerbe) _Alors, évitez de lui dire !

**Elizabeth :** A la rigueur, ça pourrait peut-être faire avancer les choses entre lui et le lieutenant Cadman.

**Rodney :** Connaissant très bien Laura(1), elle va tenter toutes ses chances.

**John :** Mais en revenant sur vos exploits nocturnes, il va sans doute falloir que vous amélioriez l'insonorisation de vos chambres.

**Rodney**_(grommelant et haussant les épaules) _Grumph !

**John :** Par contre, vous êtes toujours le même, McKay : le mauvais caractère incarné.

**Elizabeth**_(enjouée) _Peut-être, mais je l'aime comme il est !

Le visage de Rodney s'illumina aux paroles de la jeune femme. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, il embrassa tendrement Elizabeth. John comprit alors mieux le malaise qu'il avait ressenti l'autre fois : il était face à un couple très uni. C'était ses amis, mais un lien plus fort les unissait tous les deux. Il sourit devant ce spectacle.

**John :** Par contre, il semblerait que ça vous ait donné du courage à revendre. Je ne vous avais jamais vu comme ça, Rodney.

**Rodney**_(avec de la fureur dans les yeux) _Ce salopard de Naxon voulait violer Liz ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais le laisser faire ?

**John :** Non, bien sûr. _(avec un ton plus sérieux)_ Sinon, vous allez bien ?

**Rodney**_(soupirant) _Oui. Je vais avoir le bras bandé pendant quelques temps et je dois faire attention à mes côtes.

**Elizabeth :** Naxon était une vraie brute.

Elle regarda son compagnon, heureuse de l'avoir vivant et à ses côtés. Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

**John**_(hésitant) _Et psychologiquement ?

**Rodney :** Comment ça ?

**John :** Vous n'avez jamais tué d'être humain, Rodney ! Pour beaucoup de gens, ça peut provoquer un certain traumatisme…

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète) _Il a eu des cauchemars…

**Rodney :** Liz !

**John :** C'est normal; Rodney. C'est une bonne réaction. Mais vous devriez en parler au Dr Heightmeyer.

**Elizabeth :** Il a raison.

**Rodney :** Mais ça va, Liz…_(voyant son regard triste et inquiet, il fondit)_ D'accord, j'irai voir Heightmeyer…

**Elizabeth :** Merci, Rodney.

**Rodney**_(soupirant)_ Je t'en prie…

**Elizabeth**_(regardant sa montre) _Oups ! Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard. _(embrassant rapidement Rodney sur la joue)_A tout à l'heure ! _(inclinant la tête vers John)_John.

**John**_(souriant) _Travaillez bien !

Elizabeth rit et partit, lançant un dernier regard vers son Canadien.

**Rodney**_(s'assurant qu'Elizabeth n'était plus dans le mess) _Colonel, je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service.

**John :** Si c'est dans mes possibilités, tout ce que vous voudrez, McKay.

**Rodney :** Bien…

**ooOOoo**

Une silhouette humaine, apparemment un homme, marchait discrètement dans un des couloirs de la cité. Il arriva enfin devant son objectif : les quartiers du Dr Weir. Il actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et entra, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vu. Il resta une bonne demi-heure dans les appartements de la diplomate puis sortit discrètement, surveillant les alentours. Il quitta enfin cette section de la cité, un sourire machiavélique et satisfait aux lèvres. Le piège était en place…

**ooOOoo**

Dans la salle d'entraînement, John amena deux bâtons à son nouvel élève. Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex étaient là en tant qu'observateurs et conseillers. Le colonel Sheppard se positionna enfin, prêt à faire une démonstration.

**John :** Prêt, McKay ?

**Rodney :** Heu…Ouais.

**John :** Vous êtes sûr ?

**Rodney**_(agacé) _Oui.

**John :** Je vais y aller doucement, ok ?

**Rodney**_(caustique) _Merci, vous êtes trop bon !

**John**_(exaspéré) _Je vous rends service, McKay, alors arrêtez un peu de râler !

**Rodney :** Désolé…

John commença alors la démonstration, montrant précisément les différentes positions de combat à l'astrophysicien, qui observait attentivement. A chaque démonstration du militaire, McKay imitait ensuite ses mouvements.

De leur côté, Teyla et Ronon observaient la scène.

**Ronon :** Pourquoi McKay veut-il s'entraîner d'un seul coup ?

**Teyla :** Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être une répercussion de son combat avec le Calderanien. Il n'a jamais tué.

**Ronon :** Vraiment ?

**Teyla :** Le Dr McKay est plutôt pacifiste. Il a tué des Wraith mais jamais d'êtres humains…jusqu'à maintenant.

**Ronon :** Oh…Il veut peut-être devenir plus combatif qu'avant.

**Teyla :** Comment ça ?

**Ronon :** Il veut se protéger lui-même, pas attendre que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

**Teyla :** C'est possible, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose…

**Ronon :** Mouais…_(revenant au combat)_Il se débrouille bien.

**Teyla :** Il a une excellente mémoire. Rappelle-toi, il a imité notre style de combat par deux fois contre Naxon, d'après le colonel.

**Ronon :** En effet. _(remarquant une erreur)_McKay, attention à votre jambe droite !

**Rodney :** Hein ? Heu…Oui, merci.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à accélérer le mouvement. L'adversaire inattendu du colonel Sheppard attira les curieux et ils regardaient le combat avec intérêt. Par réflexe, Rodney ne cessait de se souvenir des différents mouvements techniques qu'il avait vus exécutés par Teyla et Ronon. C'est pourquoi il arrivait parfois à surprendre John.

Il y avait de plus en plus de badauds, dont Carson et Elizabeth. Le médecin écossais vit alors rouge.

**Carson**_(criant, très contrarié) _Docteur Rodney McKay !

Surpris par l'interpellation de l'Ecossais, Rodney relâcha son attention et John finit donc par le faire chuter, écourtant ainsi le combat. Rodney se retrouva au sol et grimaça. Et zut ! Ses côtes !

Carson se précipita vers l'astrophysicien, suivi d'Elizabeth.

**Carson :** Colonel, arrêtez ! Quant à vous, Rodney, vous êtes un grand irresponsable !

**Rodney**_(grimaçant de douleur et caustique) _Merci, Carson. Vous êtes vraiment un ami.

**Carson :** C'est pourquoi je vous le dis ! Vous avez oublié vos côtes ou quoi ?

**Rodney :** Heu…Oui, un peu.

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton de reproche) _Rodney…Mais je peux savoir à quoi t…vous jouez ?

**John :** Il m'a demandé de l'entraîner au combat au corps à corps et aux armes de contact.

**Elizabeth**_(surprise) _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Rodney**_(bougon) _J'ai mes raisons.

**John**_(posant sa main sur l'épaule du Dr Weir) _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai attention les prochaines fois.

**Carson**_(catégorique) _Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois !

**Rodney**_(avec véhémence) _Oh, si !

**Carson :** Rod…

**Rodney**_(l'interrompant)_ Ne discutez pas! C'est ma décision. Mais je vous promets de faire attention à mes côtes, d'accord ?

**Carson**_(vaincu) _Ok. Mais vous passerez me voir après chacune de vos séances.

**Rodney :** Mais…

**Carson :** Et c'est non négociable !

**Rodney**_(bougonnant) _Entendu.

**Carson**_(avec un sourire madré) _D'ailleurs, vous allez me suivre maintenant.

**Rodney :** Quoi ? Mais…

**Elizabeth :** C'est un ordre.

**Rodney**_(ronchonnant) _D'accord.

Carson aida le Canadien à se relever et le poussa gentiment en direction de l'infirmerie.

Voyant Teyla et Ronon qui commençait à s'entraîner, John se rapprocha d'Elizabeth et commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

**John :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elizabeth. Tout va bien se passer.

**Elizabeth**_(chuchotant elle aussi) _Pourquoi ?

**John**_(souriant) _C'est pour vous.

**Elizabeth**_(étonnée) _Pour moi ?

**John :** Il veut être capable de vous protéger. Son combat contre Naxon a ébranlé sa confiance en lui. Il veut se battre…pour vous.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Elizabeth. Il l'aimait à ce point ! Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux puis, suite à un appel de Caldwell, laissa John, Teyla et Ronon à leur entraînement. Quant à elle, après ces révélations, elle avait l'impression que son lien avec Rodney s'était encore renforcé.

**ooOOoo**

Il était 22h et comme chaque soir, Rodney rejoignit Elizabeth dans ses quartiers. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il suivait les séances d'entraînement avec ses coéquipiers et il commençait à prendre le rythme. Il prenait un peu plus de muscles, leur donnant aussi un certain tonus, devenait plus rapide et agile et se sentait plus résistant et endurant. Bien sûr, après chaque séance, il était fatigué mais une douche et une tasse de café le remettait d'aplomb.

Rodney frappa doucement à la porte, comme d'habitude, et fut accueilli par une Elizabeth toujours ravie de le voir. Il entra enfin et elle l'embrassa alors passionnément, cherchant la langue du Canadien avec la sienne.

Comme les journées étaient longues sans lui ! Garder leur liaison secrète n'était pas évident pour eux, mais pour le moment c'était la meilleure solution. Un jour, tout de même, ils avaient failli se faire surprendre par le Dr Zelenka. Ils étaient à deux doigts de faire l'amour sur le bureau de Rodney mais l'arrivée du Tchèque les avait interrompus. Elizabeth était alors entrain de s'arranger un peu tandis que Rodney, planqué sous son bureau, faisant mine de chercher un stylo soit disant tombé par terre, était entrain de refermer son pantalon et de reboucler sa ceinture. Ainsi, seule la chambre d'Elizabeth était l'endroit tranquille pour leurs ébats.

Continuant de s'embrasser, Rodney et Elizabeth se débarrassaient de leurs vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du lit, les jetant un peu partout dans la chambre. Quand ils atteignirent enfin leur objectif, ils interrompirent leur baiser, reprenant leur souffle, puis se couchèrent enfin. Rodney commença à embrasser tout le corps de la jeune femme avec avidité et gourmandise, s'attardant sur ses seins, pour les lécher et les mordiller gentiment, et sur son intimité. Chaque baiser du Canadien la faisait frissonner de désir et quand il embrassait et caressait ses zones les plus sensibles, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petits gémissements. Il revint vers son visage pour reprendre avidement ses lèvres tandis que sa main caressait un endroit stratégique qui la poussa à écarter les jambes. Puis ce fut à son tour.

Elizabeth embrassait et caressait tout le corps de Rodney, coincé entre ses jambes, et l'embrassait amoureusement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et posant sa main sur la nuque de l'astrophysicien pour rendre le baiser plus profond, plus passionné. Son autre main, elle, avait un autre objectif. Elle atteint le membre tant recherché et le caressa, le faisant se tendre encore plus et poussant Rodney à gémir de plaisir.

**Rodney**_(gémissant et ayant la respiration saccadée) _Liz…Liiiz…

Après ces longs et tendres préliminaires, Rodney se cala bien entre les jambes d'Elizabeth et commença à entrer en elle tout doucement. La jeune femme se mit à gémir et les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de la pénétration. Les deux amants frissonnaient de désir mais paradoxalement, ils étaient en sueur. Quand il finit sa douce manœuvre, Rodney reprit les lèvres d'Elizabeth tandis que celle-ci faisait onduler son corps sous lui et lui caressait le dos. Il commença enfin à bouger en elle, d'un mouvement doux d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Leur plaisir s'exprima alors par des gémissements et des cris, lâchant le prénom de l'autre de temps en temps. Et quand le moment tant attendu arriva, ils se mirent à hurler, l'orgasme les faisant aussi convulser.

**Elizabeth**_(hurlant et s'accrochant à ses épaules) _Rodneyyyy !

**Rodney**_(hurlant) _Liiiiiiz !

Essoufflés, haletants, ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes puis Rodney se retira et se coucha aux côtés d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci se serra tout contre lui, un bras sur son torse et la tête posée au creux de son épaule, tandis que Rodney l'entourait de son bras droit. Ils s'endormirent enfin, heureux.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, McKay était à une de ses séances d'entraînement avec Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla, tandis que le Dr Weir planifiait les prochaines missions d'exploration planétaire et de la cité. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se déroulait au niveau de ses quartiers. En effet, l'homme mystérieux était revenu, entra une fois encore dans la chambre de la diplomate, y resta un quart d'heure puis repartit en direction de ses propres appartements, un objet dans les mains. Il avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

**L'homme mystérieux :** Je devrais avoir des preuves maintenant…

Il se dirigea alors chez lui.

**ooOOoo**

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 19h, on pouvait voir le Dr Weir se diriger vers le bureau du colonel Caldwell. Celui-ci l'avait appelée en urgence et Elizabeth se demandait ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème jusque là et elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué un souci quelconque.

Comme elle avait eu droit à une petite séance de doux baisers avec son astrophysicien préféré il y a une heure, elle arriva donc devant le nouveau leader militaire d'Atlantis avec un grand sourire.

**Elizabeth :** Vous m'avez fait appeler, colonel ?

**Caldwell**_(semblant embêté) _Hem, oui…Voyez plutôt.

Il appuya sur la touche « lecture » de sa télécommande. Elizabeth, intriguée, se posta au côté du commandant du Dédale pour pouvoir regarder l'écran. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors de stupeur et de panique. Les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux avaient été tournées dans sa chambre ! Et c'était elle, avec Rodney, entrain de faire l'amour ! Elizabeth trembla de colère et s'adressa froidement au colonel.

**Elizabeth**_(tremblante) _D'où…D'où tenez-vous ça ?

**Caldwell :** On me l'a apportée…

**Elizabeth**_(essayant de garder son calme) _Qui !

**Caldwell :** Ecoutez, Dr Weir. Je lui ai déjà donné un blâme pour avoir osé installer une camera dans votre chambre. J'ai envoyé Simpson vérifier qu'il n'en avait pas mis d'autres.

**Elizabeth**_(sentant les larmes prêtes à couler et commençant à crier) _Qui !

McKay passa alors par-là. Il devait voir le colonel par rapport à leur prochaine mission et, ne se rendant pas compte de la présence d'Elizabeth, il entra.

**Rodney :** Ha, colonel, je…_(entendant la mauvaise sono de la vidéo, il se tourna vers l'écran et se figea devant les images)_Qu'est-ce que… ?

**Caldwell**_(avec autorité) _ McKay, pas maintenant ! _(à Elizabeth)_Ecoutez, Dr Weir. Il voulait vous piéger ! Avoir une preuve de votre incompétence ou que vous complotiez quelque chose, comme il dit. Mais là, c'est plus grave. En voyant ces images, il affirme que vous passez vos nuits avec un homme différent à chaque fois. 

**Elizabeth et Rodney**_(d'une même voix)_Quoi !

**Caldwell**_(se fâchant) _McKay, dégagez de là ! _(revenant à Elizabeth)_On vous reconnaît parfaitement sur la vidéo…mais pas l'homme…ou les hommes et…

**Elizabeth**_(furieuse) _Qui a fait cette vidéo ?

**Caldwell**_(soupirant) _…Le docteur Kavanagh…

Caldwell sursauta soudain lorsque Rodney posa violemment son ordinateur portable sur le bureau du colonel. Fulminant, le Canadien partit en trombe du bureau de Caldwell. Levant un sourcil intrigué, le colonel revint sur Elizabeth.

**Caldwell :** Ecoutez, docteur. J'ai déjà pris des mesures contre lui.

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète de la réaction de Rodney) _Heu…Lesquelles ?

**Caldwell :** Accès limité aux technologies terriennes, athosiennes et anciennes et surveillance permanente quand il aura des engins dont il pourrait se servir contre nous.

**Elizabeth :** Et le blâme ?

**Caldwell :** Il est consigné dans ses quartiers. Il ne peut qu'aller dans le mess ou dans son labo, c'est tout. Et sous surveillance. Et à la prochaine intrusion de ce genre, c'est la porte.

**Elizabeth :** Bien.

**Caldwell :** Maintenant, je veux des réponses. N'oubliez pas que vous dirigez cette cité ! Vous devez être un exemple à suivre. Alors, y a-t'il eu plusieurs hommes ?

**Elizabeth**_(indignée) _Non, enfin !

**Caldwell :** Bon. Qui est-ce ?

**Elizabeth**_(hésitant) _Heu…Je…

**Miller**_(militaire1- voix off) _Dr Weir ! Colonel Caldwell ! Il y a un problème au mess !

**Caldwell**_(inquiet) _Lequel ?

**Miller**_(voix off) _C'est le Dr McKay !

**Elizabeth**_(inquiète) _Quoi ? On arrive !

Le colonel Caldwell et le Dr Weir partirent alors rapidement en direction du mess. Elizabeth était soulagée que Miller l'ait interrompue mais elle s'inquiétait tout autant : que se passait-il au mess ? Et avec Rodney ? De plus en plus angoissée, Elizabeth accéléra l'allure.

**ooOOoo**

Revenons donc un peu en arrière, au moment où McKay partit en trombe du bureau de Caldwell.

Rodney était furieux voire enragé. Et s'il existait un terme plus fort pour exprimer l'intensité de sa colère, il serait parfaitement approprié ! Il marchait rapidement, fulminant, brûlant de fureur. Pour McKay, c'était clair : Calvin Kavanagh allait déguster ! Sur son chemin, il interpella sèchement un scientifique espagnol, Lopez.

**Rodney**_(d'un ton sec empli de colère) _Et vous ! _(cherchant son nom)_Heu…Lopez !

**Lopez**_(apeuré) _Oui, Dr McKay ?

**Rodney**_(toujours aussi sèchement) _Où est Kavanagh ?

**Lopez**_(se faisant tout petit) _Je l'ai vu au mess il y a 5 minutes…

**Rodney**_(toujours sèchement mais poli) _Merci.

Et il partit de plus belle, laissant le malheureux Lopez tout tremblant.

Fonçant droit vers le mess, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage leur lançant tout de même de vagues excuses, Rodney imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait faire subir à cette face de rat de Kavanagh. Il arriva enfin au mess, où peu de membres de l'expédition dînaient déjà, et chercha le scientifique américain du regard, les poings serrés.

Le lieutenant Laura Cadman dînait avec son médecin préféré, le docteur Carson Beckett. Elle appréciait vraiment la compagnie de Carson et était heureuse qu'il ait accepté de se joindre à elle au dîner. Elle remarqua soudain Rodney, planté au niveau de l'entrée du mess, tout son corps respirant la fureur. Elle posa une main sur celle de Carson pour lui signaler la présence de l'astrophysicien, apparemment furieux. Carson fut lui aussi très surpris par cette fureur habitant le Canadien. Inquiet, il se leva de table, imité par Laura. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ?

John, Teyla et Ronon, quant à eux, mangeaient et discutaient tranquillement quand ils virent McKay en rage, qui commençait à avancer avec détermination et colère. John s'inquiéta plus que ses deux coéquipiers car il avait déjà vu cette expression sur le visage de McKay : sur Calderan, quand il avait combattu Naxon. Qui donc avait été capable de remettre McKay dans une telle fureur ? John se leva alors, surveillant le moindre geste de son ami.

Rodney avait fini par le trouver. Il était entrain de dîner avec Zelenka, Simpson et Weiz, l'informaticien allemand. Kavanagh semblait content de lui en racontant sa dernière fourberie. Rodney, se contrôlant, décida de rester à une distance respectable pour entendre ce que disait le scientifique à la tresse.

**Kavanagh :** Je les avais avertis ! Mais non, personne ne m'écoute…

**Zelenka**_(agacé) _Mais de quoi parlez-vous enfin ?

**Simpson**_(très contrariée) _De ce qu'il a enregistré dans la chambre du Dr Weir…

**Weiz**_(avec un accent allemand prononcé) _Qu'y avait-il sur la bande ?

**Kavanagh**_(avec un sourire méprisant) _Weir entrain de s'envoyer en l'air.

**Weiz :** Was ?

**Kavanagh :** Et avec un partenaire différent, qui plus est. Le colonel dit que c'est le même homme mais moi, je sais ! Je l'ai toujours su ! Cette femme est…

Là, Rodney ne tint plus. Il s'approcha de la table des scientifiques et saisit rudement Kavanagh par le col, le soulevant presque de terre.

**Rodney**_(sa voix emplie de fureur) _Comment avez-vous osé !

**Kavanagh**_(effrayé mais le défiant du regard) _De quoi, McKay ? J'avais des soupçons sur son intégrité depuis le début et j'ai eu la preuve ! Mais j'ai été étonné de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt.

**Rodney**_(tremblant de fureur) _Fermez-la, Kavanagh ! Cette fois-ci, votre paranoïa et votre ego vont vous coûter cher !

**Kavanagh :** Et pourquoi donc ? Cette femme est une trainée ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir la direction de cette expédition ! A moins que…_(avec un sourire malsain et entendu)_vous auriez voulu vous l'envoyer. La moitié de la base a dû lui passer dess…

Et un violent coup de poing arrêta net ces paroles insultantes. Rodney avait fini par craquer et toisait maintenant le scientifique, qui cracha une dent et remit ses lunettes en place.

**Kavanagh**_(outré) _Vous n'avez pas le droit !

**Rodney**_(empli de rage) _J'ai tous les droits !

**Kavanagh**_(se relevant, en colère lui aussi) _Pour défendre cette pute ?

Déjà bien enragé, Rodney vit carrément rouge et frappa de nouveau l'Américain violemment, le poussant et l'étalant sur la table où il dînait précédemment, appuyant sa main sur son torse pour le maintenir et continuer à le démolir.

C'est là que John, Ronon et Teyla intervinrent. Ils durent s'y mettre tous les trois pour écarter le Canadien de Kavanagh, qui avait la lèvre ouverte. Carson et Laura vinrent les aider à maintenir l'astrophysicien, toujours en pleine crise de fureur. Teyla fut même soulevée de terre malgré le puissant maintien de ses amis.

**Rodney**_(tremblant de rage) _Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi lui arranger sa petite gueule !

**John**_(inquiet, tentant de le calmer) _McKay ! Calmez-vous ! Ça ne sert à rien.

**Kavanagh**_(méprisant) _Vous voulez vous battre, McKay ? Alors, venez !

**Simpson**_(retenant Kavanagh par le bras) _Cessez ces enfantillages, enfin !

**Kavanagh**_(violemment) _Ne me touchez pas !

Il dégagea brutalement son bras, donnant un méchant coup de coude sur le visage de Simpson, qui tomba. Zelenka s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle saignait du nez.

**Zelenka**_(d'un ton autoritaire) _Kavanagh, ça suffit !

**Kavanagh**_(l'ignorant) _Alors, McKay…Je vous attends…

Alors que le Canadien était maintenu par cinq personnes, Kavanagh le prit en traître et le frappa dans l'abdomen.

**John**_(choqué par une telle lâcheté, relâchant McKay) _Kavanagh ! Nom de…

Rodney réussit, on ne sait comment, à se dégager de l'étreinte de ses amis et rendit son coup de poing au scientifique américain. Ce que Kavanagh ignorait, c'est que McKay suivait maintenant des séances d'entraînement au combat deux heures chaque jour, ce qui lui donnait un avantage considérable. On voyait immédiatement la différence : Kavanagh donnait beaucoup de coups dans le vide tandis que Rodney faisait mouche presque à chaque fois. Mais les coups du méprisable scientifique américain étaient suffisamment forts pour que Rodney se mette à avoir du sang coulant d'une des commissures de ses lèvres jusqu'au menton, les gouttes tombant soit sur son T-shirt, soit au sol.

C'est à ce moment que le colonel Caldwell et le Dr Weir arrivèrent.

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait : le Dr Simpson, le nez en sang, soutenue par Weiz et Zelenka, John, Teyla, Ronon, Carson et le lieutenant Cadman essayant de calmer les deux combattants et Rodney et Kavanagh entrain de se battre violemment !

**Caldwell**_(d'une voix forte) _Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Tous s'arrêtèrent, nets, en entendant la voix tonitruante de Caldwell. Celui-ci s'approcha avec Elizabeth pour avoir des explications sur leur comportement.

Quand Kavanagh vit Weir s'approcher, sa colère et son mépris envers elle flambèrent de plus belle. Semblant perdre la raison, il la saisit violemment, la colla contre lui et lui posa une main englobante sur un sein et l'autre main sur son intimité. Effrayée, elle poussa un cri puis se mit à pleurer doucement. Il commençait à insérer sa main dans le pantalon de la jeune femme.

**Caldwell :** Kavanagh !

**Kavanagh**_(avec un sourire mauvais) _Vous voyez, McKay, elle ne demande que ça !

Cette fois, c'est John qui était prêt à frapper mais Rodney fut plus rapide. Il arracha Elizabeth de l'étreinte de Kavanagh, la poussa vers Teyla, qui la serra contre elle, et lui balança un violent coup de poing en pleine figure. Rodney eut un certain plaisir à sentir les os du nez du scientifique craquer sous ses phalanges. Kavanagh fut projeté à terre et se redressa, la main sur son nez.

**Kavanagh :** Il m'a cassé le nez ! Vous l'avez tous vu !

Ne contrôlant plus sa rage, Rodney se jeta sur l'affreux scientifique et frappa fort une fois puis deux…jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras entourer sa taille.

**Elizabeth**_(pleurant) _Rodney ! Ça suffit! Arrête!

Personne ne nota le verbe employé à la deuxième personne du singulier, excepté Kavanagh. Les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, il les montra du doigt.

**Kavanagh**_(d'un ton accusateur) _Vous…Vous…

**John**_(froidement) _Ça suffit, Kavanagh…Ou c'est moi qui finis le boulot de McKay.

**Ronon**_(menaçant) _Je serai d'ailleurs ravi de vous aider.

**John :** Oh, merci.

Le scientifique ne dit plus rien, trop effrayé par les deux hommes. Et il pouvait ajouter à sa liste des hommes à éviter à tout prix le docteur Rodney McKay.

En sentant le corps secoué de sanglots de la femme qu'il aimait, Rodney avait cessé tout mouvement. Il restait à genoux, les bras ballants, se calmant peu à peu et se décida à poser une main rassurante sur celles d'Elizabeth.

**Rodney**_(tout doucement) _Ça va, Elizabeth. C'est fini. Je suis désolé.

**Teyla :** Dr Weir, vous pouvez le lâcher, tout est fini. Laissez-le se lever.

Teyla avait compris depuis longtemps que quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié reliait ses deux amis. Elle aida donc Elizabeth à se lever, la détachant gentiment de Rodney et lui posa une main rassurante et amicale sur l'épaule.

Alors que Carson vérifiait le nez de Simpson, Laura se rapprocha de Rodney et lui fit lever la tête.

**Laura :** Rodney ? Vous pouvez vous lever ?

**Rodney**_(redevenant lui-même) _Bien sûr, je ne suis pas devenu impotent !

**Laura**_(souriant) _J'aime mieux vous voir comme ça.

**Rodney**_(levant un sourcil) _Comme quoi ?

**Laura**_(malicieuse) _Entrain de râler.

**Rodney**_(haussant les épaules) _Pffff…

Prenant la main tendue de la militaire avec qui il avait partagé son corps, il se leva enfin. Une violente douleur au flanc lui fit soudain pousser un cri, amenant tout de suite Carson à ses côtés.

**Carson :** Rodney ?

**Rodney**_(grimaçant) _Je crois que j'ai surestimé mes côtes…

**Carson**_(soupirant, désapprobateur) _Rodney…Comme si j'avais pas assez de boulot comme ça ! Allez, tous les blessés à l'infirmerie ! Et en vitesse. _(à Caldwell)_Je voudrais un garde pour lui_(montrant Kavanagh)_.

**Caldwell :** De toute façon, il va avoir droit à une mise à pied et à un aller indéterminé pour la Terre.

**Kavanagh**_(se tenant toujours le nez, outré avec une voix de canard) _Quoi !

**Caldwell :** Je vous avais averti. Et le général Landry aura mon rapport. Il décidera de votre sort.

**Kavanagh**_(protestant) _Mais…

**Laura**_(souriant malicieusement) _Carson, est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui coller un pain ?

**Carson :** S'il ne se tait pas, je vous en prie. Ce sera mon tour ensuite.

Kavanagh ne dit alors plus un mot. En plus, le lieutenant Cadman s'était portée volontaire pour le surveiller, accentuant ainsi son malaise.

**Carson :** Bon, on y va.

Carson se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie avec ses trois blessés et leurs soutiens sur les talons : Zelenka s'occupait de Simpson, John de Rodney et Kavanagh se débrouillait seul pour marcher. Laura observait le moindre de ses gestes, prête à intervenir en cas de récriminations. Kavanagh avait finalement réussi à se faire haïr par toutes les personnes les plus importantes de la cité…

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth s'était calmée aux côtés de Teyla. Caldwell était reparti dans son bureau et l'activité était revenue à la normale dans le mess. Teyla sentit son amie se détendre et décida alors de prendre les choses en main.

**Teyla :** Dr Weir…

**Elizabeth:** Oui?

**Teyla:** Vous aimez le Dr McKay, n'est-ce pas ?

**Elizabeth**_(hésitant) _…Oui…

**Teyla :** Et le sait-il ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui…Nous…Nous sommes ensemble, en fait…

**Teyla :** Je comprends mieux sa réaction…Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a déclenchée ?

Elizabeth lui raconta alors l'histoire de la vidéo et crut apercevoir un éclair de colère traverser le regard de la jeune Athosienne. Kavanagh s'était fait une ennemie de plus.

**Teyla**_(sur un ton où perçait la colère) _Cet homme est méprisable. _(reprenant un ton doux)_Vous devriez le rejoindre à l'infirmerie, voir s'il va bien.

**Elizabeth :** Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…

**Teyla :** Il a besoin de vous ! Il a fait ça pour vous !

**Elizabeth :** Je sais…Mais…

**Teyla :** Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Nous aurions dû surveiller ce misérable ver de terre depuis longtemps ! Vous êtes le chef de cette cité et en tant que leader, vous devez prendre des décisions que certains peuvent ne pas accepter, c'est tout ! Mais vous êtes aussi une femme et il est normal que vous vous liiez, amicalement ou amoureusement. Vous êtes humaine. Vous ne pouvez, ne devez pas vous couper des autres. Allez le voir !

**Elizabeth**_(souriant faiblement) _Oui…

**Teyla**_(avec un clin d'œil) _Et ne le quittez pas.

**Elizabeth :** Il n'en est pas du tout question !

**Teyla :** Tant mieux. Allons-y.

Et les deux femmes partirent vers l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

Carson fit la liste des diverses blessures de ses patients :

-d'abord Ellen Simpson : Kavanagh lui avait éclaté de nombreux vaisseaux sanguins du nez avec son coude. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas le nez cassé mais elle devait se mettre un baume cicatrisant pour éviter les saignements intempestifs. Ce soin était désagréable mais nécessaire.

-Ensuite Calvin Kavanagh : Carson a eu un malin plaisir à le laisser entre les mains du grand infirmier sénégalais, Natumba. Comme ça, le scientifique restait muet comme une tombe. Rodney ne l'avait pas loupé : il lui avait brisé le nez, fait sauter trois dents, collé un magnifique cocard et on pouvait ajouter quelques hématomes et une bouche tuméfiée. Carson avait soigné Kavanagh avec rudesse mais professionnalisme.

-Et enfin Rodney McKay : Kavanagh lui avait fêlé une troisième côte. A cause d'un coup de poing, le Canadien s'était mordu la langue suffisamment pour qu'elle saigne. Par contre, ses phalanges étaient écorchées, signe évident de la force utilisée par Rodney contre Kavanagh. Sinon l'astrophysicien s'en sortait bien. Il aurait certainement quelques hématomes sur le visage et le torse. Et puis comme à son habitude, Rodney s'était montré difficile à soigner. Il fallait la patience de l'Ecossais pour pouvoir le supporter.

Carson avait mis l'abominable Kavanagh à l'écart, gardé par Natumba et Cadman. John était parti faire le rapport de l'incident à Caldwell et Zelenka était retourné travailler dans son laboratoire, à regret. Il leva la tête en entendant des visiteurs arriver à l'entrée de son infirmerie : Elizabeth et Teyla.

**Carson :** Vous venez aux nouvelles ?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…

**Teyla : **Moi, oui !

**Carson :** Vous, ou…Heu…Bref. Le Dr Simpson va bien : juste des vaisseaux sanguins qui ont éclaté. L'affaire d'une semaine, deux au maximum. Kavanagh…

**Teyla**_(froidement) _Qui ?

**Carson**_(souriant en comprenant le message) _Hem…Rodney a une troisième côte fêlée, des écorchures sur les phalanges dues à ses coups de poing, une morsure peu profonde sur la langue et des hématomes un peu partout. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est égal à lui-même_(levant les yeux au ciel en souriant)_.

Elizabeth et Teyla se mirent à rire. Puis l'Athosienne poussa gentiment la diplomate en direction du box de Rodney.

**Elizabeth**_(timidement) _Je peux le voir ?

**Carson :** Bien sûr.

Elizabeth se dirigea lentement vers le box, souleva le rideau et entra. Rodney était entrain de manger un yaourt et il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il la vit. La voyant si timide et si hésitante, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Il la regarda intensément avec ses yeux bleus, attendant une quelconque réaction. Elle se jeta soudain sur lui, mettant ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney !

Rodney serra la jeune femme contre lui, caressant gentiment ses cheveux, sentant son parfum enivrant qui le troublait tant et il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

**Rodney :** Tout va bien, Liz. C'est fini.

Il l'embrassa tout en douceur d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément, lui exprimant tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffle, se retrouvant front contre front, chacun ayant les bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

**Elizabeth**_(ne voulant pas s'attarder sur l'incident, elle aborda un sujet plus joyeux) _Ça fait une semaine que nous sortons ensemble. Que dirais-tu d'un petit dîner ?

**Rodney**_(surpris et ravi) _Ce soir ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui. _(souriant)_Ne manges pas trop. Je préparerais le dîner…avec l'aide de Teyla, ça sera plus discret.

**Rodney**_(étonné) _Teyla ?

**Elizabeth :** Elle est au courant. Elle l'a découvert toute seule.

**Rodney :** Teyla est la femme la plus intuitive que je connaisse. Je me demande même si elle ne s'en doutait pas avant Sheppard.

**Elizabeth :** Possible…

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, voulant sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien comme un besoin vital. Les pas de Carson se firent soudain entendre et ils se séparèrent à regret. Elizabeth garda quand même sa main dans la sienne, la caressant tendrement. Le médecin écossais ne devrait pas trouver cela bizarre, étant donné que Rodney l'avait protégée.

**Carson :** Bon, Rodney, je vous libère…avant que je ne vous tue moi-même. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de cesser les entraînements pendant quelques temps. Vos côtes doivent se ressouder.

**Rodney :** Et si c'est gentillet ?

**Carson**_(soupirant devant l'obstination de son ami) _Ok, vous pouvez le faire, mais seulement si c'est vraiment le cas !

**Rodney**_(se moquant) _Oui, docteur.

**Carson :** Bon, filez maintenant !

**Rodney**_(soulagé) _Enfin !

Elizabeth lui serra la main avant de partir et lui dit « à ce soir » sans émettre un son.

Carson aida tout de même son patient à se lever malgré ses récriminations.

Rodney pensait au dîner de ce soir. Une semaine. Leur première semaine. Comme une sorte d'anniversaire. Il devait trouver un cadeau ! Et il savait à qui il allait demander de l'aide.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla lisait tranquillement un des livres qu'avait ramené le Dr Weir de la Terre quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

**Teyla :** Entrez, c'est ouvert !

L'Athosienne fut surprise en voyant qui était son visiteur.

**Teyla**_(étonnée) _Dr McKay ?

**Rodney :** Bonsoir, Teyla. J'aurai besoin de vous…

**Teyla :** Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Rodney**_(hésitant) _Heu…Voilà. Ce soir, je vais dîner avec Elizabeth…enfin le Dr Weir…heu…Nous fêtons notre première semaine ensemble…enfin, je crois…heu, non, j'en suis sûr…enfin, ça fait une semaine, donc…

**Teyla**_(l'encourageant) _Oui ?

**Rodney :** Je…J'aimerais lui offrir quelque chose. Mais ici, il n'y a pas vraiment de boutiques cadeau et je pensais que…

**Teyla**_(souriant) _Que je pourrais vous aider à en trouver un.

**Rodney :** Oui.

McKay vit alors Teyla réfléchir puis, soudain, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

**Teyla**_(mystérieuse) _Ça vous dit de faire un petit tour de Jumper sur le continent ?

**Rodney**_(surpris) _Heu…Pourquoi pas…

**Teyla :** Bien. Allons-y. Je demanderai au colonel Sheppard de me remplacer auprès du Dr Weir.

Elle prit ensuite la veste de son uniforme et partit avec l'astrophysicien au hangar à Jumpers. Direction : le continent !

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth était dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait fait vérifier par trois fois. Elle ne voulait pas que leur « anniversaire » tombe entre les mains de Caldwell. Il avait vu suffisamment de choses sur sa vie privée.

Elle savait que John les avait couverts en faisant son rapport sur l'altercation entre Kavanagh et Rodney. Il avait expliqué que la violente réaction de l'astrophysicien était due au fait qu'il était devenu très protecteur envers la diplomate depuis la mission sur Calderan. John avait aussi ajouté que le Canadien était encore marqué, plus profondément qu'il ne le pensait, par la mort de Naxon, premier être humain qu'il avait tué. Caldwell avait accepté ces explications et n'avait donné qu'un léger avertissement à McKay. De plus, le comportement démentiel de Kavanagh avait joué en sa faveur. Elizabeth en était donc soulagée.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte des quartiers de la jeune femme. Elizabeth se précipita pour ouvrir à son visiteur : Teyla, enfin ! Quand elle fit coulisser la porte, elle fut surprise par l'identité de son visiteur.

**Elizabeth**_(étonnée et inquiète) _John ?

**John**_(jovial) _Bonsoir ! Je viens vous aider à la place de Teyla.

**Elizabeth :** Mais où est-elle ?

**John :** Sur le continent. Un truc de dernière minute lui est tombé dessus.

**Elizabeth :** Rien de grave, j'espère.

**John**_(rassurant) _Nooon. Bon, que puis-je faire ?

**Elizabeth :** C'est pour un dîner et…_(le voyant sourire malicieusement)_Quoi ?

**John :** Vous n'avez jamais dîné tous les deux ? Pas de vrais rendez-vous ?

**Elizabeth :** Non. C'était plutôt difficile…Mais avec des complices…

**John :** Je vois…

**Elizabeth :** Bref. Il me faut une table, des chaises, des couverts élégants, des bougies, une nappe, des serviettes, des assiettes, de…

**John :** En gros, il vous faut tous les éléments d'un vrai dîner romantique.

**Elizabeth**_(rougissant) _Heu…Oui. Vous avez de la musique ?

**John :** Je vais me procurer ce qu'il faut.

**Elizabeth :** Par contre, le menu va poser problème…

**John :** Pas sûr. Likia travaille au mess, vous savez.

**Elizabeth :** Ah bon ?

**John:** Elle sera sûrement ravie de vous faire un repas digne de ce nom.

**Elizabeth :** Vous la remercierez pour moi.

**John :** Bien sûr. Sinon, que voulez-vous comme boisson ? Vin ? Champagne ? Autre chose ?

**Elizabeth :** Champagne…Mais j'ai déjà…heu…emprunté la dernière bouteille du colonel Caldwell.

**John :** C'était vous ! Il a interrogé tout le monde sur sa disparition.

**Elizabeth :** Navrée. Mais où en trouver une autre ?

**John**_(souriant machiavéliquement) _Chez Kavanagh…J'ai vu qu'il avait une intéressante réserve. Et c'est pas de la bibine, c'est des produits de luxe ! Il vous doit bien ça…

**Elizabeth :** Soyez discret quand même.

**John**_(presque vexé) _Je connais mon boulot !

**Elizabeth :** Bien. Allons-y.

Ils partirent donc prendre discrètement ce dont Elizabeth avait besoin pour son rendez-vous.

**ooOOoo**

21h, chambre du docteur Rodney McKay. Rodney venait de prendre une douche. Il avait déballé tous ses vêtements sur son lit et ne savait pas quoi mettre pour son rendez-vous. C'était leur premier dîner et il voulait être parfait et que tout soit merveilleux. Il espérait qu'Elizabeth allait apprécier et accepter son cadeau. Mais pour le moment, il était plutôt tracassé par la tenue qu'il devait mettre. Il s'était planté devant son miroir et essayait chacune de ses chemises. Le seul vêtement qu'il portait pour le moment était son caleçon. Il commençait à râler quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il mit sa robe de chambre et partit ouvrir.

**Rodney**_(surpris) _Teyla ?

**Teyla :** Bonsoir. John m'a dit que vous auriez sans doute besoin de moi…_(souriant)_encore.

**Rodney :** Heu…En effet, vous tombez bien. J'ai besoin de votre avis pour…

**Teyla :** Trouver la bonne tenue…Je vois ça…

**Rodney**_(s'empourprant) _Hem…C'est ça.

Teyla sa dirigea vers le tas de vêtements posé sur le lit et commença à les regarder un à un. Après les avoir tous vus, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle se tourna vers McKay, l'observant des pieds à la tête puis revint vers les vêtements. Enfin, elle saisit une jolie chemise cintrée d'un beau bleu légèrement foncé. La couleur ferait ainsi ressortir les yeux bleus de l'astrophysicien canadien et la coupe de la chemise lui donnerait un aspect élancé qui le grandirait et l'affinerait. Elle prit ensuite un beau jeans noir bien coupé et légèrement délavé qui était très à la mode sur Terre, mais ça l'Athosienne l'ignorait. Enfin, elle trouva une magnifique veste noire.

**Teyla**_(lui apportant son choix) _Voilà. Mettez ça. Prenez des chaussettes noires et des chaussures de la même couleur.

**Rodney**_(prenant les vêtements) _Merci. Restez là, s'il vous plaît, je reviens.

Le Canadien partit dans sa salle de bain pour s'habiller tandis que Teyla décida de sélectionner elle-même les chaussures. Elle trouva son bonheur et les posa sur un siège en attendant McKay. Celui-ci finit par sortir, incertain.

**Rodney :** Comment je suis ?

**Teyla**_(souriant) _Vous êtes très bien, Rodney. Je vous ai choisi une paire de chaussures.

**Rodney :** Ha, merci.

Il les mit puis repartit s'observer dans le miroir, arrangeant au moins pour la dixième fois ses cheveux.

**Teyla :** Vous allez finir par être en retard ! Vous êtes parfait. De toute manière, quoique vous portiez, elle vous aime déjà, alors…

**Rodney :** C'est notre premier dîner. C'est comme un vrai rendez-vous.

**Teyla :** Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire ?

**Rodney**_(souriant, penaud) _Nous étions sans cesse interrompus…Je la retrouvais dans sa chambre le soir, mais…

**Teyla :** Vous ne considérez pas ça comme un rendez-vous ?

**Rodney :** Si, d'une certaine manière. Mais là, ça rend notre relation plus sérieuse…enfin plus sure, plus officielle…Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

**Teyla**_(souriant, compréhensive) _Oui._ (frappant dans ses mains)_Allez, filez ! Vous allez être en retard.

**Rodney**_(nerveux) _Heu…Oui.

**Teyla :** Nous veillerons à votre tranquillité avec le colonel. Et n'oubliez pas son cadeau !

**Rodney**_(haussant les épaules, vexé) _Bien sûr.

Rodney s'arrangea encore un peu devant sa glace puis il prit la petite boîte contenant le cadeau d'Elizabeth, la mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Rodney**_(avant de partir) _Encore merci, Teyla. Je vous revaudrais ça.

**Teyla :** Passez une bonne soirée, Dr McKay.

Et McKay se dirigea discrètement vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth.

**ooOOoo**

21h, chambre du docteur Elizabeth Weir. Tout était installé : table, couverts, chaises, chaîne stéréo. Il ne manquait plus que le dîner…et une robe. En effet, Elizabeth, enveloppée dans une serviette, hésitait entre deux robes : une rouge foncée aux fines bretelles, s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux et fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur le côté gauche et une noire, s'attachant autour du cou et très moulante. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas d'alterner les deux robes devant son miroir. Elle soupira, mécontente devant son indécision. Quand une aide inattendue et bienvenue frappa à sa porte. Elle lui ouvrit.

**John :** Bonsoir ! Votre dîner sera bientôt prêt et…Vous n'êtes toujours pas habillée ?

**Elizabeth**_(soupirant) _Je n'arrive pas à me décider…

**John**_(riant) _Et dire que je pensais qu'on aurait ce genre de problèmes uniquement avec McKay…

**Elizabeth :** Quoi ?

**John :** Je lui ai envoyé Teyla pour l'aider. Vous ressemblez à deux ados lors de leur premier rencard.

**Elizabeth**_(l'avertissant) _John…

**John :** Bref. Quels sont vos choix?

Elizabeth lui montra alors les deux robes. John pencha la tête, se frottant le menton de la main, réfléchissant avec un air connaisseur.

**Elizabeth :** Alors ?

**John :** La rouge. L'autre conviendrait plus pour prendre un verre.

**Elizabeth :** Merci.

Elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et s'apprêta : habillage, coiffure et maquillage. Elle se mit des bijoux à l'aspect simple : une petite chaîne en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur au cou, un mince bracelet en or et des boucles d'oreille faites d'une seule ligne de minuscules chaînons dorés. Quand elle sortit enfin, John émit un sifflement admiratif.

**John :** Elizabeth ! McKay va tomber raide.

**Elizabeth:** Mais j'espère bien! Bon les chaussures maintenant.

Elle prit les chaussures qu'elle avait sélectionnées pour cette robe et les mit aux pieds. C'était des chaussures à talons moyens qui possédaient une lanière à attacher aux chevilles. Elizabeth était fin prête.

**John :** Et bien voilà ! On y est arrivé. Vous êtes superbe, Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth**_(rougissant) _Merci.

**John :** Mais de rien._ (se levant de son siège)_Bon, je vais aller voir où en est Likia avec le repas.

**Elizabeth :** Merci, John.

**John**_(lui faisant un clin d'œil) _Je vous en prie.

Il sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule et impatiente. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes.

**ooOOoo**

22h, enfin ! Elizabeth n'arrêtait pas de regarder son réveil et de vérifier que chaque chose était en place. Table, ok ; chaises, ok ; bougies, ok ; dîner, prêt à être manger ; champagne et flûtes, ok. Elle continuait à faire la check-list dans sa tête lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle courut presque pour ouvrir à son invité si spécial.

Parlons-en de celui-là. Tout le long du chemin, Rodney s'observait dans chaque matière réfléchissante, regardant s'il était présentable. Il avait fait un rapide crochet par la section botanique pour prendre une fleur rapidement. Il aurait voulu prendre un bouquet mais cela ce serait remarqué ; alors il prit une magnifique rose d'un rouge vif flamboyant et ne portant aucune épine. Il se retrouva enfin devant la porte des quartiers du Dr Weir et hésita à frapper immédiatement. Il était extrêmement nerveux et vérifia pour la trentième fois s'il avait toujours son cadeau en poche. Oui. Bien. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et frappa enfin.

Elizabeth ouvrit sa porte. Quand chacun vit l'autre, ils restèrent tous deux muets d'admiration devant leur apparence respective. Se réveillant la première, Elizabeth fit entrer son compagnon.

**Elizabeth**_(timidement) _Entre, Rodney, je t'en prie.

**Rodney**_(tout aussi timide) _Merci._(lui tendant la rose un peu brusquement)_Tiens, c'est pour toi.

**Elizabeth**_(la prenant, rougissant violemment) _Merci…

Puis ils restèrent un moment silencieux et immobiles. Enfin, Elizabeth se mit à rire doucement, ce qui surpris Rodney.

**Rodney**_(croyant avoir fait une bourde) _Quoi ?

**Elizabeth**_(riant toujours) _John avait raison…On dirait…Hi ! Hi !...Deux adolescents…à leur premier rendez-vous…

**Rodney**_(souriant, soulagé) _C'est un peu vrai d'un certain côté…C'est notre premier dîner, comme dans un vrai rendez-vous.

**Elizabeth :** Que veux-tu dire ?

**Rodney :** On se retrouvait chaque soir, c'est vrai. Mais là, ça donne un aspect…heu…officielle ? Heu…non, pas vraiment._(réfléchissant un peu)_Sérieux !

**Elizabeth :** Mais je considère notre relation comme sérieuse, Rodney !

**Rodney :** Mais moi aussi !

**Elizabeth :** Tant mieux. Viens…

Elle lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'à la table superbement dressée : Likia savait parfaitement y faire. Rodney se comporta galamment en présentant une chaise à la diplomate puis il s'installa à son tour.

Tout le long du dîner, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, apprirent à se connaître encore mieux. Elizabeth avait mis de la musique douce et quand ils finirent leurs desserts, Rodney fit quelque chose de surprenant. Il se leva de table, s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.

**Rodney**_(rougissant et balbutiant) _Tu…Tu danses ?

D'abord bouche bée devant cette invitation, Elizabeth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues puis accepta en hochant la tête. Elle prit la main de son partenaire, qui l'entraîna au centre de la pièce et la serra contre lui, commençant à danser. Elizabeth avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Rodney et elle se sentait bien, rassurée, amoureuse !

Rodney pouvait sentir le parfum entêtant de la jeune femme, sa chaleur contre lui et cela l'enivrait. Comme il l'aimait ! Elle était parfaite : intelligente, douce, belle, aimante. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, vérifiant que cela n'était pas un rêve, qu'elle n'était pas un rêve !

Ils continuèrent à danser sur « Unchained Melody »(2) et finirent enfin par s'embrasser, comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Un baiser tendre, doux et amoureux. Quand la chanson cessa, ils se remirent à table, main dans la main et n'arrivant pas à décrocher leurs yeux de l'autre.

Le moment tant attendu arriva pour Rodney. Il farfouilla discrètement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste posée sur la chaise et atteignit la petite boîte. Il la fit tomber et jura, attirant l'attention d'Elizabeth. Intriguée, elle regarda son petit ami ramasser quelque chose et qui grommelait contre sa fichue maladresse.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney ?

**Rodney**_(se redressant rapidement) _Oui !

**Elizabeth :** Ça va ?

**Rodney :** Hein ? Heu…Oui, oui._(semblant soudain timide)_En fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…Un cadeau…

**Elizabeth :** Un… ?

Soudain muette, elle vit Rodney lui tendre lentement une petite boîte, manifestement de conception athosienne. Hésitante, tremblante, elle la prit délicatement et l'ouvrit. Elle vit deux bracelets identiques, faits de petites pierres, de petites perles faites dans différents types de bois et de cuir. Ils étaient très jolis, mais connaissant la culture athosienne, Elizabeth savait qu'ils devaient avoir une signification précise.

**Rodney**_(toujours très rouge) _On en a un chacun. Et…heu…

**Elizabeth :** Que sont-ils censés représenter ?

**Rodney :** Et bien…

**ooOOoo**

FLASHBACK

Rodney et étaient Teyla étaient arrivés en un seul morceau sur le continent, malgré les craintes de Sheppard et de Caldwell. En effet, John avait une confiance limitée sur le pilotage d'un Jumper par McKay et Caldwell se rappelait encore de la perte d'un des petits vaisseaux dans l'océan(3) alors que ce n'était pas l'astrophysicien qui pilotait pourtant ! Ils se dirigèrent vers le village athosien et prirent ensuite la direction de la tente de Charan(4).

**Teyla :** Bonjour, Charan.

**Charan :** Teyla ! Que me vaut le plaisir d'une visite si tardive ?

**Teyla :** Je voudrais des bracelets Il'Voleen.

**Charan :** Tu t'es enfin trouvé un compagnon ? _(voyant et observant Rodney)_Ce n'est pas celui auquel je pensais…

**Rodney**_(surpris) _Quoi ? Heu…Non, non. Je ne suis…

**Teyla :** Ce n'est pas mon compagnon. Il m'a juste conduite ici, Charan. Je suis là pour des amis.

**Charan**_(un peu déçue) _Ha ? Je vais aller chercher mon matériel.

Pendant que la vieille femme partit chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Rodney se rappela de la dernière phrase de celle-ci et regarda Teyla avec insistance.

**Rodney**_(levant un sourcil) _Pas celui auquel elle pensait ?

**Teyla**_(rougissant) _N'y prêtez pas attention…

**Rodney**_(souriant malicieusement) _D'accord…

Ainsi la jeune Athosienne avait quelqu'un en vue. Il sourit en la voyant si gênée, chose très inhabituelle chez elle. Il reporta son attention sur Charan quand elle revint.

**Charan :** Bien. Il faut que tu me décrives le caractère des deux amoureux.

**Rodney**_(bas à Teyla) _Je dois lui caractériser Elizabeth ?

**Teyla**_(riant doucement) _Oh non ! Vous connaissant, elle n'aurait aucun défaut. Il vaut mieux quelqu'un d'objectif. _(hésitant)_D'ailleurs, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais dire de vous.

**Rodney**_(se méfiant et boudant presque) _Ouais…

**Charan**_(s'impatientant) _Teyla ?

**Teyla**_(reportant son attention sur son amie) _Oui. La femme est un excellent leader. Elle se montre forte et courageuse mais elle s'inquiète pour chaque personne qu'elle dirige. Elle se cache d'ailleurs un peu trop derrière son masque de dirigeante, la rendant très froide, sauf depuis quelques temps_(jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur Rodney)_. Elle est parfois impulsive et c'est une pacifiste. Elle est bien sûr très intelligente et compréhensive, mais elle est inflexible sur ses décisions. Par contre, il vaut mieux éviter de la mettre en colère.

**Charan**_(sélectionnant les matériaux) _Bien. Et l'homme ?

**Teyla :** Il est très intelligent et se sent supérieur par rapport aux autres…

**Rodney**_(vexé) _Hey ! Merci!

Charan lui jeta un regard rieur. Bien, elle avait un des amoureux devant elle mais manifestement, il voulait se montrer discret. Elle respecterait donc son souhait.

**Teyla :** Chut ! Je vous avais averti.

**Rodney :** Mais…

**Teyla :** Ça suffit. _(revenant à Charan)_Il est arrogant, bavard, colérique…

Au fur et à mesure que Teyla le décrivait, McKay se hérissait de plus en plus, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, lui donnant l'aspect d'un gamin boudeur.

**Teyla :** …mais il est déterminé et peut faire preuve d'un grand courage. En plus, avec elle, il est devenu plus combatif. Bien sûr, il a toujours son sens de l'humour caustique et il reste acerbe et sarcastique. Mais je sais qu'il est gentil.

**Charan**_(souriant) _Tu as vraiment de drôles d'amis, Teyla.

La vieille dame commença alors à fabriquer les bracelets, prenant un élément bien précis, représentant les traits de caractère des deux amants. Elle finit enfin et les plaça dans une jolie boîte sculptée.

**Charan**_(tendant la boîte à Rodney, qui la regarda, surpris) _Voilà. Vos bracelets Il'Voleen sont prêts.

**Rodney :** Heu…Merci…

**Charan :** Savez-vous ce qu'ils symbolisent ?

**Rodney :** Heu…non. Désolé.

**Charan**_(avec un ton de reproche) _Teyla ! Tu ne lui as pas expliqué !

**Rodney :** Expliquer quoi ?

**Teyla**_(l'ignorant) _Non, mais…

**Rodney :** Quoi ? Quel est le problème ?

**Charan**_(l'ignorant aussi) _C'est quelque chose d'important, Teyla ! Ce ne sont pas des bracelets comme les autres !

**Teyla :** Je sais, Charan. Et c'est pourquoi je…

**Rodney**_(n'aimant pas être ignoré, il s'énerve) _Stoooop ! Je veux des explications ! Et tout de suite !

**Charan :** Les bracelets Il'Voleen ne sont pas donnés à la légère. Ils ont une grande signification.

**Rodney**_(ironique) _Chouette ! _(redevenant sérieux)_Laquelle ?

**Charan :** L'Amour absolu, sans faille.

**Teyla :** Et ça leur convient parfaitement, Charan ! Tu devrais les voir tous les deux !

**Rodney :** L'A…L'Amour absolu ?

**Charan :** Oui. Ces bracelets symbolisent votre engagement mutuel. Chaque élément des bracelets représente un trait de vos caractères respectifs et si le résultat est harmonieux, comme ici, c'est un bon présage. Mais_(avec un regard d'avertissement sur Teyla)_, il faut que vous soyez d'accord, que vous vous rendez compte de l'importance du symbole de ces bracelets.

**Rodney :** Wow !

**Charan :** Alors, êtes-vous prêt à vous engager aussi loin ?

Devant le regard inquisiteur de Charan et celui incertain de Teyla, Rodney sentit un certain poids sur ses épaules. Aimait-il Elizabeth à ce point ? Jusqu'où voulait-il aller avec elle ? Et elle ? Comment considérait-elle leur relation ? Il regarda la boîte contenant les deux bracelets et sut ce qu'il voulait.

**Rodney**_(avec un regard déterminé) _Oui. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

**Charan :** Bien. Alors, vous pouvez les prendre.

**Rodney**_(s'inclinant) _Merci, Charan.

Teyla salua chaleureusement son amie avant de la quitter et rejoignit le Jumper avec McKay. Celui-ci était resté pensif et silencieux chose carrément rarissime durant le trajet de retour et Teyla espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée sur la force de leur amour.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth, émue, avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin du récit de Rodney. Celui-ci la regardait, impatient de connaître ses pensées. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Etait-il allé trop vite ? Il l'observait toujours, inquiet.

Elizabeth fixait intensément les deux bracelets tellement significatifs. Puis, elle leva les yeux sur Rodney qui la regardait, inquiet.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth ?_(avec un ton compréhensif)_Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter…Je comprendrais…

Rodney la vit alors sourire. Elizabeth déposa la petite boîte sur la table, prit un des bracelets d'une main et saisit délicatement le poignet droit de Rodney. Elle commença à y attacher le bijou athosien.

**Elizabeth :** Et pourquoi je n'accepterai pas ? Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau auquel je puisse rêver Rodney : ton amour, ta confiance, ton avenir ! Je ne sais même pas si j'en serais digne, si j'en suis digne !

**Rodney :** Tu l'es !

Il l'embrassa pour confirmer ses paroles puis il lui mit à son tour le second bracelet au poignet. Tous deux se tinrent debout, l'un en face de l'autre, se serrant les mains tendrement et se souriant. Ils se rapprochèrent tous deux pour se donner un baiser plein d'amour et de passion. Leurs mains commencèrent à vagabonder sur leurs corps, baissant une bretelle, ouvrant légèrement une chemise. Ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle et se firent un autre baiser plus intense, plus dévorant, jouant avec leurs langues. Rodney mêlait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle faisait galoper ses doigts le long du dos de l'astrophysicien. Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand lit de la diplomate. Rodney se mit alors à sourire contre ses lèvres. Il glissa ses mains sous la robe d'Elizabeth, caressant ses cuisses.

**Rodney**_(sensuellement) _N'allons pas abîmer cette jolie robe…

**Elizabeth**_(taquine) _Alors, tu aimes ma robe… ? Je commençais à en douter…

**Rodney**_(continuant à embrasser son visage) _Elle te va à merveille…mais là, j'aimerai plutôt te l'enlever…

**Elizabeth**_(faussement outrée) _Rodney !

Il reprit ses lèvres, continuant à glisser ses mains plus haut sous sa robe, ce qui poussa Elizabeth à entourer son cou de ses bras, approfondissant leur baiser. Puis elle se tourna pour que Rodney ouvre la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Pendant cette opération, le Canadien lui fit toute une série de baisers le long du cou jusqu'aux épaules. Il fit glisser ses bretelles et la robe tomba dans un doux froissement. La jeune femme à demi nue se tourna vers lui, prit ses lèvres et ouvrit doucement sa chemise. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse qu'elle se mit à caresser voluptueusement tandis que lui se mit à masser doucement ses seins, la faisant gémire contre ses lèvres. Elle lui retira délicatement sa chemise, qui rejoignit la robe sur le sol, et s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture. Rodney retira vivement ses chaussures quand son pantalon se retrouva sur ses chevilles. Il s'en débarrassa, sortit ses chaussettes et ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, toujours enlacés.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney…Mes chaussures…

**Rodney :** Ah oui…_(avec un sourire taquin)_Je m'en occupe…

Il caressa doucement la jambe de la jeune femme, puis embrassa toute la longueur jusqu'à la cheville et défit la lanière de la chaussure droite. Il fit de même pour la chaussure gauche et revint au niveau du visage d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Il reste encore une barrière…

**Rodney :** Ne sois pas si pressée…

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et ils s'enlacèrent étroitement. Elizabeth fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Rodney et atteignit son objectif. Elle saisit l'élastique du caleçon du Canadien et abaissa le sous-vêtement.

**Rodney**_(riant doucement) _Petite coquine…

Elle sentit son excitation contre ses cuisses et glissa une main entre eux pour caresser le sexe tendu de son amant, le faisant gémir.

**Rodney**_(gémissant) _Liz…Aah…Tu…Tu triches…

**Elizabeth**_(souriant, taquine) _Oh ?

Essayant de garder un vague contrôle de lui-même, Rodney retira la culotte d'Elizabeth, dernier rempart entre eux.

**Rodney**_(haletant) _Voilà…Comme ça…on est…à égalité…

Elizabeth rit doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Rodney lui fit lâcher prise, lui faisant reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale, et il amena la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa alors son bracelet Il'Voleen, symbole de leur amour, et Elizabeth fit de même avec celui qu'il portait. C'était comme un « je t'aime » mais qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer par la parole. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et se caressèrent sensuellement, se faisant gémir de plaisir et de désir. Impatiente de le sentir enfin en elle, Elizabeth fit onduler son corps et essaya de le guider. Comprenant sa manœuvre, Rodney lui sourit et l'embrassa en douceur. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et chuchota à son oreille.

**Rodney**_(chuchotant et respirant difficilement) _J'arrive…

Et en effet, il arriva. Il entra en elle, la faisant crier et ils se serrèrent plus fortement les mains. Il commença à bouger doucement en elle et elle se mit à gémire, lâchant une des mains de Rodney pour s'accrocher à ses épaules. Il embrassa son cou, son menton, ses joues, ses pommettes et revint sur sa bouche qu'il prit avidement en gémissant. Puis, ivre de désir, il accéléra le mouvement. Elizabeth gémit un peu plus bruyamment et il mit plus de force dans ses coups de reins. La jeune femme poussa alors des cris.

**Elizabeth**_(criant de plaisir) _Rodney !…Rodney !

Encouragé par ses cris, Rodney continua son mouvement de va et vient, la regardant amoureusement, embrassant tout ce qui était à portée de ses lèvres. Il augmenta la force et l'allure de son mouvement en gémissant et il eut le plaisir d'entendre sa compagne crier plus fort.

**Elizabeth**_(hurlant) _Oh Rodney !…Rodney!

**Rodney**_(gémissant de plus en plus fort, bientôt criant) _Liz…Ma Liz… !

Rodney avait la respiration de plus en plus saccadée et augmenta encore l'allure. Elizabeth ondulait sous lui, accentuant leur plaisir. Leurs mains toujours jointes, ils atteignirent enfin l'orgasme, chaud et intense. Ils hurlèrent tous les deux.

**Elizabeth**_(hurlant) _Rodneyyyyy !

**Rodney**_(hurlant)_ Liiiiiz!

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, Rodney toujours en Elizabeth. Ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

**Rodney :** Je t'aime, Liz.

**Elizabeth :** Moi aussi, je t'aime, Rodney.

Rodney se coucha aux côtés d'Elizabeth et la jeune femme se nicha tout contre lui. Il embrassa son front et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

**Elizabeth :** Joyeuse première semaine !

**Rodney**_(souriant) _Toi aussi.

**Elizabeth :** Je devrais te laisser une petite place dans mes tiroirs…

**Rodney**_(surpris) _C'est une invitation ?

**Elizabeth :** Ça t'éviterait de partir à 6h pour pouvoir te préparer. Tu pourras le faire ici.

**Rodney**_(souriant, ravi) _C'est une invitation.

**Elizabeth**_(presque exaspérée) _Bien sûr, voyons ! Rodney…

**Rodney :** Désolé…C'est la première fois, tu sais…

**Elizabeth**_(étonnée) _Vraiment ?

**Rodney :** Oui. Mon caractère n'aidait pas vraiment. Tu es la seule qui…Enfin, je suis heureux que ce soit toi la première.

Elizabeth n'aurait jamais pensé ça. Puis elle comprit à quel point Rodney avait dû se sentir seul avant Atlantis et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

**Elizabeth :** Tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

**Rodney :** Merci !_(embrassant son front)_Allez, il faut dormir maintenant. Demain, nous avons une longue journée devant nous.

**Elizabeth :** Une mission d'exploration ?

**Rodney :** Oui. Il n'y a pas de repos pour les braves.

**Elizabeth**_(riant) _Idiot !_(réfléchissant soudain)_Carson a permis ta participation à cette mission malgré tes côtes ?

**Rodney :** La planète a déjà été explorée. C'est juste de la recherche d'une source d'énergie ou d'un édifice ancien.

**Elizabeth :** La plupart de tes missions ne se déroulent jamais comme prévu !

**Rodney**_(la rassurant et l'embrassant) _Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien se passer. Allez, il faut dormir maintenant. D'accord ?

**Elizabeth :** D'accord. Bonne nuit, Rodney.

**Rodney :** Bonne nuit, Liz.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent enfin, enlacés et heureux.

**ooOOoo**

John et Teyla faisaient des tours de garde pour que personne ne dérange et ne découvre les deux amoureux. Arrivés au niveau des quartiers d'Elizabeth, John eut un élan de curiosité. Il colla son oreille à la porte.

**Teyla**_(outrée) _Colonel !

**John**_(lui faisant signe de se taire) _Chut.

Ils entendirent soudain les cris de plaisir d'Elizabeth suivis peu après des hurlements de jouissance des deux amants.

**John**_(souriant de toutes ses dents) _McKay doit avoir une sacrée technique.

**Teyla**_(choquée) _Colonel ! Voyons ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !

**John :** Ils n'en font pas, eux. On les entend d'ici.

**Teyla :** Ce n'est pas une raison ! Partons.

En fait, Teyla n'espérait qu'une chose : Que le Dr McKay et le Dr Weir dévoilent leur liaison aux autres membres de l'expédition. Mais l'Athosienne savait qu'il y avait du positif et du négatif à cette révélation. Le positif : les deux amants n'auraient plus le poids de leur secret et ils seraient sans doute moins frustrés car ils n'auraient plus à cacher leurs sentiments devant les autres. Le négatif : certains membres ne pourraient pas accepter cette relation, craignant le favoritisme, ou quelqu'un pourrait chercher à les nuire, comme Kavanagh avec le Dr Weir. Teyla cessa d'y penser. C'était à eux de prendre cette décision et elle les soutiendrait quoiqu'il arrive. Souhaitant une bonne nuit au lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, elle partit dans ses quartiers pour enfin se coucher.

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Rodney se réveilla le premier. Il avait toujours Elizabeth dans les bras et il essaya de se lever sans la réveiller. Et comme d'habitude, il loupa son coup.

**Elizabeth**_(languide) _Bonjour.

**Rodney**_(l'embrassant)_ Bonjour ma belle endormie !

**Elizabeth**_(câline) _J'ai passé une excellente soirée hier.

**Rodney**_(lui caressant la joue) _Moi aussi. C'était merveilleux.

**Elizabeth**_(avec un ton triste) _Tu t'en vas déjà ?

**Rodney :** Il est 6h. Je dois sortir d'ici avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

**Elizabeth :** Je veux pas.

**Rodney**_(avec un ton doux et contrit)_ Désolé, mais pour le moment on n'a pas le choix. Mais j'amènerai quelques affaires ce soir. Prépare-moi un tiroir…

**Elizabeth**_(souriant) _Pas de problème.

Rodney la regarda tendrement, lui caressant la joue. Qu'elle était sensuelle ! Comme chaque matin, il avait envie de lui refaire l'amour mais comme il devait respecter les règles de discrétion qu'ils s'étaient imposés, il se leva à contrecœur, cherchant ses vêtements. Il sentait le regard d'Elizabeth posé sur lui et il frissonna. Il finirait par craquer si elle continuait à l'observer avec ce regard si brûlant, si intense. Il s'habilla enfin et revint vers Elizabeth pour l'embrasser.

**Rodney :** Je t'attends au mess pour le petit déjeuner ?

**Elizabeth :** Tu as intérêt.

**Rodney**_(l'embrassant) _Alors, à tout à l'heure.

**Elizabeth**_(languide) _A tout à l'heure…_(avec un ton amusé)_Chaton.

Le Canadien se mit à rougir fortement et toussota, gêné. Il se leva enfin du lit, récupéra sa veste et sortit de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Kavanagh, les bras chargés de sacs de voyage.

**Kavanagh**_(avec une voix de canard à cause de son nez cassé) _McKay !

**Rodney**_(moqueur) _Vous nous quittez, Kavanagh ?

**Kavanagh :** Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! A elle comme à vous !

**Rodney :** Oh non, vous êtes seul responsable de votre mise à pied._ (avec un ton menaçant)_Mais si vous revenez et que vous essayez encore de nuire à Elizabeth, je vous massacre votre petite gueule et je vous balance dans l'océan ! C'est clair ?

**Kavanagh**_(froidement)_ Très clair.

Le scientifique américain furieux partit mais savait pertinemment que McKay mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il lui avait déjà démontré la veille au mess.

En voyant Kavanagh, Rodney se souvint que c'était le dernier jour pour donner la liste des cadeaux de Noël. Le Dédale mettait 18 jours pour aller sur Terre et ce serait son dernier voyage avant Noël. Le départ du grand vaisseau terrien n'était prévu qu'à 15h. Bon, Rodney avait encore le temps. Il donnerait sa liste avant de partir en mission. Ilse dirigea alors tranquillement vers ses quartiers en sifflant, heureux. Il se mit soudain à rire doucement et dit :

**Rodney :** Quelle semaine !

**FIN**

(1) Voir « Duet »

(2) Mon slow préféré !

(3) Voir « Grace Under Pressure »

(4) Voir « Sous Hypnose »


End file.
